paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Museum Of Mysteries
Summary Watch this episode as we bring back Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Script (Title has the Babylonian Mummies and Rubble on it) Rubble:Pups and the Museum Of Mysteries. (We open on the Curater Professor Dean Walberg walking closing his office) Prof.Walberg:Only until tomorrow I can see everything again. (Two Babylonian Egyptian type coffins open up) Prof:Walberg:(Scared)Is anyone there? (To himself)Must be the coffee. I really must switch to decafe. (The Babylonian Mummies come out and scare him) Prof.Walberg.Good heavens! (We dissolve to daytime at the soda shop The Mystery Patroller a Mystery Machine like van is parked outside) (We dissolve to inside at the Mystery Patrol members Ace Sorensen Katie Ryder Danny and Rubble) Ryder:Hey listen to this.(Reads)Adventure Bay Museum haunted. Mayor Goodway and professor Dean Walberg are both baffled by this terror. Ace:Archeologists Perkins and Griswald claims it's Babylonian Mummies on the prowls. (Cuts to Danny making roast beef cheese pickles salami orange slices lettuce) Danny:Like im sure glad they aren't on the prowl for my sandwich. Rubble:(Licks his lips)Yeah yeah yeah. Ace:Lucky them they'd probably get indigestion. Danny:Like man this is gonna be amazing. (Rubble takes it) Rubble:Delisous. Danny:Huh what happen? Katie:Ryder you think we can help solve this mystery? Ryder:Sure let's go. (Scene changer PAW Patrol symbol they talk with the dean) Katie:Jeepers what a spooky museum. Prof.Walberg:It's only one of the most perfect places ever but sadly I had to close it. I never used to believe in ghosts or monsters. But something is scaring everyone away. Mayor Goodway:Yes and if this keeps up will have to go out of business. (Perkins and Griswald and the guards come) Security Guard 1:Mayor Goodway we were wondering what was going on. Griswald:Holy heck what is this? Perkins:Where are all the customers? (About the kids) Did they prank the museum exhibits? Mayor Goodway:No no it's alright the Babylonian Mummies have been frighting everyone away. (To the kids) Ryder kids this is Perkins and Griswald and our new security guards. I put the guards in charge of anything that goes wrong. Perkins:And she hired us to do the Babylonian project. Mayor Goodway:Please Perkins the funding will come soon enough. Perkins:OK. (Cap't Tubot and Francois come in) Cap't Turbot here are those photos you wanted professor. Prof.Walberg:Yes thank you Cap't Turbot. Say what brings you and Francois here anyway? Francois:We have come to protect out part of the valuables professor. Ace:Don't worry Francois will investigate this mystery. Danny:Like leave it to us to run into a haunted museum on our way to the Beach. Ryder:OK gang let's split up and look for clues. Griswald:What are you kids talking about. Ace:Oh uh nothing. C'mon gang. (Cuts to Ace by portraits of Arizona Goodway and Pupalettia) Ace:Looks like Mayor Goodway donated the picture of her great-grandmother. (Looks over at the one of Grover Goodway) Ace:Even the one Of Grover Goodway. (They turn into monster versions of theirselves) Ace:Jinkies it think this place might really be haunted! (Picks up a check from Ben Ravencroft) Ace:An heir check from Ben Ravencroft and made out to Perkins. This could be a clue. (Stuffs it in her jacket) (Goes off walks by a picture portrait of two twin babies the eyes in the right one move when she walks by) (Cuts to Katie and Ryder by the portrait of Bloodbeard) Katie:What a creepy picture. I wonder if this is.... (It comes to life) Ryder:Look out! (Throws the Soward at them it hit the apple onto of a man's head the pirate laughs) Katie:Hey what's this? (Picks up a pice of paper of shipping stuff from the museum) Ryder:This looks like a clue to me. (They walk by a picture of two men the one with the mustache watches them) (Cuts to two Babylonian Syarcophagises) Danny:Will hide in here right Rub? Rubble:Yeah Danny. (The Babylonian Mummies comes out the one with the spiked club is ready to hit them) Danny:Run! Zoinks! (They run) Danny:Like everyone over here it's the safest. (They walk through a hall of mirrors) Ryder:(Wishpers) Quiet everybody this way. Katie:With exhibits like that no wonder this museum shut down. Danny:Relax it's only just a hall of mirrors there isn't anything wrong with that. Ace:Wait a second go back. Danny:Why? Can't I just smile and wave hello? (Three ghosts apers on them then flys away) Danny:Time to say good bye! Ryder:Shh this room contains the mysteries of science. Ace:(Going through the wires and cables)There must be a clue in here. maybe I can re-conect the power to help find it. (The lights go out) Rubble:Uh-oh. Ace:Jinkies I must have pulled the wrong wire. this outta do it. (The 10000 volt ghost comes alive Katie is terrified Space Kook comes to life as well and Ryder is scared Danny and Rubble are by Captian Cutler Rubble is on Danny's back) DannyLike we gotta get outta here man! Ace:Hrruy this way! Who know since could have so many ghosts? (They run down a hallway with the Babylonian Mummies behind them) Rubble:Danny help! It the mummies! Heeeelp! (They go through the history of mysteries) Ace:(By a mummy case The mummy appers from it) My goggles I can't find my goggles Danny:(As he and Rubble hide in boxes with the black knight walking them)What a night for a knight no pun of the first Scooby-Doo episode. Rubble:It's behind us isn't it? Danny:Quiet Rubble he'll hear us. Rubble:Im trying but im so hungry. Katie:(By Chinese Emperor)Watch out this ghost can conjure fire the heat will ruin my hair. Ryder:(By a dragon statue holds held)These exhibits are getting to hot. Let's go. Katie:Look behind us the fire reviles a secret passageway. Danny:Let's hope it leads to the kitchen. Rubble:It better. Ace:This isn't the time for food Rubble. Rubble:It's not food im worried about.Look! (The Babylonian Mummies come) (They duck down into it) Ace:Someone's been using this hall to set traps. we'll need to set our own trap. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble running from the mummies and the net falls on them catching them but the battle axe cuts it) (They run away) Ryder:It didn't work. Ace:I still got that check from Ben Ravencroft the famous horror novelist. (Takes it out of her jacket) (Rubble finds a clue) Katie:More checks made out to the guard and Griswald. Ryder:Of course it all adds up! C'mon gang. (Cuts to the men giving Mayor Goodway the papers) (Perkins and Griswald have their Babylonian costumes Perkins gives Mayor Goodway the papers) Perkins:Are you sure about this? Mayor Goodway:look you're giving this place to a real estate developer.But im too tired for all this stuff. Security Guard 2:Look this is the only way you have no choice. Security Guard1:Yeah so sign it already. (Cuts to Chickalettia who goes berka) Mayor Goodway:I know Chickalettia but we have no other choice. Francios:Oui it is the only way. Prof.Walberg:Yes I will miss this place. If only those kids would have tried harder. Cap't Turbot:Yes but they tried. Griswald:OK so just two more signatures here. (Mayor Goodway is fored to to it when the gang of The Mystery Patrol come in) Ryder:Hold it right there. Mayor Goodway:Oh perhaps they have good news. Ryder:Yes yes we do. Griswald:Uh what are you kids doing here? Katie :Hey professor Mayor Goodway Cap't Turbot Francois your friends here used to work for an evil warlock who was a horror story writer. Danny:Ya see it all started after Scooby and the gang wrapped up the case....(Flashback as Danny does the voice over)They let them go and ran away and were in the process of looking for more jobs.(They found the Adventure Bay Museum cuts to present) Ace:(Continues)And when Ben got sucked into his ansestor's spell book they were given an heir check in the mail. Ryder:When we got nosy.(Flashback)OK gang let's split up and look for clues. Griswald:What are you kids talking about? Ryder:(VO)They siced their costumes and tricks on us and they needed money for the funding and wanted the museums treasure all for theirselves. (Cuts to them with their costumes on putting the masks on the guards give them a thumbs up) (Flashback ends) Ace:But now the mystery is solved. (They turn to Mayor Goodway and the others acting nervous as if they don't know what they are talking about) Perkins:(Chuckles)They're lying. Security Guard 2:Yeah they're just bunch of kids and a pup. Security Gaurd1:Yeah a bunch of stupid kids and a stupid pup. (They turn to them with angry glances) Griswald:You think anyone's gonna believe that?! (Mayor Goodway the Professor and the Turbots believe) Ryder:No that's why we hacked into all of your finacsles. Turns out none of you are big on paying taxes now are you? (A siren is heard from outside they look at it from behind them) Rubble:Good enough for Al Capone good enough for you all too. (Cuts to outside the four police take them away) Policeman 1:Let's go move it. Ryder:Scooby-Doo always teaches kids monsters are really crooks in masks. Perkins:It's not fair.(Glances over to Ryder Katie Ace Danny and Rubble)We woulda gotten away with it if too wasn't for those Meddling Kids! (they place them in the car) (Cuts to Rubble he gasps in amzement) Rubble:He said it! He said the line! (Clears tharot)Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Ryder:What are you doing? Rubble:Well Scooby always says that and... Danny:Rubble you're not a Great Dane. Rubble:I know that but come on guys. Policeman 1:Great work kids thanks we've been after these villains for a long time. (Gets in police car) (Scene changer PAW Patrol symbol) (At the Soda Shop the next day The Mystery Patroller is parked out front inside at the gangs booth Ryder has a newspaper) Ryder:Hey listen to this gang.(Reads)Evil Archeologists and Security Gaurds arrested. (Picture of them with the police taking the crooks to jail headline is above) Ace:That was some plan they had. Danny:Yeah im like easy to scare and I also have a high motabulisum. Katie:Right...Thanks Danny. (Mr.Porter comes with the sandwich making stuff) (Danny and Rubble make themselves a couple of big sandwiches) (They eat them) Katie:It also says that Carlos is replacing them as the new archeologist for the Babylonian project. Ace:Well that closes the mystery. Rubble:Roubble-Double-Doooooo! (Laughs as we iras on him) Trivia This episode is loosely based off of the opening scene to Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost The original title was Pups and the Babylonian Mummy Mystery It is reviled that Danny has a hight motabulisum and is easy to scare like Shaggy This is a parody of Hanna-Barbera's classic Scooby-Doo Where Are You cartoon Despite the title Chase Marshall Rocky Zuma Everest Tracker nor Skye apper Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story